Only Obsession
by kuririntsuki
Summary: Ishiki Izumu left Europe knowing Keigo-kun doesn't care for her, when two years later, he chased her all the way to Japan just to apologize. He never thought that Izumu won't accept his apology. What will he do now? AtobexOC First try at series :D
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I decided to do a series for the first time XD Yay me! Hopefully I'll see it through to the end. I have tons of series ideas that I just can't continue .

Anyway, here's one of the Atobe heir :P I decided to start with him because I like him the most out of all the guys in the POT-verse (I have weird taste)…

_Italics _are flashbacks. Most (might be all) of the first chapter will be a flashback chapter, so don't worry, I am not going to write the whole series in italics :P

~~tsuki

* * *

_"Kei-chan! Look what I drew during art class today!" I bounded up happily to his side, chasing him down across the hallway, unmindful of the whispers of the other students that are pointing to me._

_ "Izumu-chan, please refrain from the embarrassing act when you're with me. You're not a kindergartner anymore," he turned and said to me coolly._

_ "What do you mean, Kei-chan? We only became elementary students two years ago! It's not that far off from kindergarten," I said out loud. I heard more snickers from the nearby students, but I didn't care. For me, as long as I am with Kei-chan everyone else doesn't matter to me. At that moment though, I realized he didn't think the same way I did when he glared at me._

_ "Lower your voice," he commanded. I was confused. I heard him use that commanding voice on people before, but never towards me. He always showed me his kind and gentle side. What has changed between us? Is it because we're elementary school students now? Do I embarrass him because I didn't act like one? I mean, I would if I could, but acting so grown up when you're only eight seems so… far-fetched._

_ "Ah… I am sorry. I just wanted to show you-," he cut me short when he grabbed the paper in my hand and ripped it in two, throwing it on the ground. It felt like he ripped my heart into two instead. At that moment, my twin sister approached us. I tried to hide my tears by bending down and picking the two pieces of paper on the cold ceramic floor._

_ "Keigo-kun, let's hurry home," she said and took hold of Kei-chan's hand. "Izumu, if you don't hurry up we'll leave you."_

_ "Let's go, Izumi," Kei-chan said and dragged her along by the hand. "And one more thing Izumu," he said and turned back to me, "Stop calling me Kei-chan. Learn to grow up." Then he turned his back on me and walked away with Izumi._

_ "Kei-chan," I sobbed and stared at the ripped paper. It was of Kei-chan, Mune-chan Izumi and me, smiling and holding hands._

* * *

_"Daddy, do I have to go back to Japan? Why does Izumi get to stay?" I held onto my Dad's hand tighter, or as tight as my 11-year-old self could muster. I felt my Dad's hand holding onto tighter too._

_ "Izumu, now Daddy and Mommy won't live together anymore. Daddy is going back to Japan and Mommy will stay here with Izumi, do you understand?" he knelt down beside me and kissed my forehead. I nodded and held back my tears. I didn't want to leave Keigo despite how he treats me nowadays._

_ "Good girl," he said. "Don't forget to tell Keigo-kun. He will want to know." I nodded again knowing he wouldn't._

* * *

_ "Keigo-kun," I said after knocking on his bedroom door. I was careful not to call him Kei-chan anymore. I know he doesn't like it, even though the nickname is always at the tip of my tongue every time I wanted to call him._

_ "Come in," he said and I slipped inside his bedroom. He was reading a book. I sat on the foot of the bed near his legs._

_ "Keigo-kun, I have something to tell you."_

_ "What is it? You're disturbing my reading time."_

_ "Sorry. I'll be quick about it. I just want to tell you that tomorrow-"_

_ "Keigo-kun!" The door bursts open and Izumi ran inside. She crawled onto the bed next to Keigo. "Hi, Izumu," she gave me a quick greeting and turned back to Keigo. "Guess what!? Mommy bought me tickets to the new Elgar concert! Let's go together."_

_ Keigo broke into a smile and put his book down. "Yes, let's go!"_

_ "Excuse me…" I said, but they didn't listen to me. They are both excited and kept on talking about the concert. I sighed and slipped out of the room. I guess it's not important for Keigo to know I am going to move to Japan tomorrow._

* * *

_ "Izumi Ishiki," the teacher called and Izumi replied with a polite, "Present."_

_ "Izumu Ishiki," the teacher continued. Keigo finds it weird that nobody is sitting in front of him. Usually, Izumu would sit there and he was so used to her presence. "Oh, I am sorry," the teacher corrected herself, "Ms. Izumu has moved to Japan."_

_ Keigo couldn't believe his ears. What did the teacher said? Izumu-chan moved to Japan? Why didn't she tell him?_

* * *

_ "Izumi, did you know that your sister was going to move to Japan?" Keigo asked during lunch time when they were both in the school cafeteria._

_ "Of course," Izumi replied and drank her soup, "Didn't Izumu tell you? I thought she would have told you since she likes you so much. She's moving with Daddy to take care of the newly opened branch in Japan. Daddy won both our custody since the divorce, but Daddy decided I should stay here in Europe with Mommy and continue my studies closer to the main company as an heiress."_

_ "No… She didn't tell me… I thought she likes me too. Maybe she doesn't like me as much as I think. I was mean to her after all."_

_ "Do you regret being so mean to her? It must've hurt you every time you say those things to her. You miss being called Kei-chan don't you?"_

_ "It's better this way. Izumu is innocent and soft, she shouldn't be exposed to the duties of heirs and heiress like us. Our world is not for her."_

* * *

_ "Ojou-sama… Ojou-sama… Please wake up, you'll be late, Ojou-sama."_

_ I yawned and woke up all tangled in bed. "What time is it?" I mumbled sleepily._

_ "It's seven in the morning, ojou-sama," the maid replied. "It's your first day of junior high, ojou-sama. Please don't be late."_

_ "AAAHHHH!" I screamed and instantly felt awake. The maid jumped in surprise. "Sorry, I just remembered that today is the start of school!"_

_ I jumped out of the bed and hurried to the bathroom. Forty minutes later, I am all ready to go to school._

_ "The chauffeur is waiting by the front door, ojou-sama," the butler informed._

_ "Thanks Nicholas," I said and hurried to the front door. Nicholas was my butler in Europe too. Daddy had him move with us over here because of convenience reasons. The chauffeur opened the passenger door for me and I leapt in. I sat back against the sofa chair of the limousine and sighed in relief as the limo started moving, catching my breath. I stared out of the window and saw the other neighbouring mansions._

_ "Kaji-san," I called the chauffeur._

_ "Yes, ojou-sama?"_

_ "Has someone moved into that mansion already? I remembered it being empty a few weeks ago."_

_ "Yes, Ojou-sama. The Master has informed me that we will have a new neighbor, but the name of their family escapes me, I apologize. The Master also told me that only the son of the family will reside in that mansion along with the servants."_

_ "Won't that be lonely? He's away from his family…"_

* * *

_ Hyotei Gakuen. That's my school since I moved here in my elementary years. I walked towards the school gymnasium for the entrance ceremony and sat on the chair designated for me. Other students started piling in and I recognized someone from my sixth grade class. He was walking with his friends he used to hang out in back in the days._

_ "Shishido-san," I called his name softly and waved. He waved back when he saw me and sat on his chair in the row in front of me. Then the microphone gave a shrill noise and an elderly man step up. He was supposed to be the principal. I listened tentatively to every single word he said. Then he stepped down after announcing this year's freshmen representative. The representative is the student who always scores the highest in the entrance examinations. My eyes bulged when he got on stage._

_ What the hell is Atobe Keigo doing here?_

_ I avoided Keigo-kun all morning and instead followed the crowd to all the facilities he donated to the school. Despite everything, I smiled when I saw him. He hasn't changed at all, still doing things like this and getting chased all over the place by girls. He is still as smart as ever, his role as the freshmen representative proved that. He is always number in everything he does after all._

_ "ATOBE-SAMA!" A few girls screamed and I instinctively ducked behind the first person nearest to me._

_ "Ishiki?" I looked up and realized the person I am hiding behind in is Shishido-san._

_ "Shishido-san! I am sorry," I apologize and moved away. Bad move. _

_ "He's coming this way. Atobe-sama is coming this way," the girl beside me whispered. I froze and slowly turned around. He was staring straight at me and moved with determined steps. I backed away slowly, behind the screaming girls._

_ Thankfully, he never made it to me as the girls swarm him. I used this chance to run away and not look back._

* * *

_ It was a few days after the entrance ceremony and thankfully, I haven't seen Keigo-kun. Why is he here anyway? I sighed and slumped on the table. After I got home the first day, I stomped over to my Dad's study and demanded an explanation. He told me that Keigo-kun moved to that mansion in our neighbourhood, but didn't know anything before then. I believed him and gave up. He also told me Mune-chan moved here too._

_ I felt someone pat my head and I looked up._

_ "Ishiki-san, are you okay? You look unwell," Oshitari-san asked. He was my seatmate and I find him to be very nice even though he speaks with a Kansai accent I wasn't used to since I was in Europe and none of the Japanese I knew there were Kansai._

_ "I am okay," I said and sat up. I wanted to see Mune-chan, but I didn't want to cause Keigo-kun to be alerted to me if I did. And anyway, when I left Europe, I was so sure I would never meet Keigo-kun again and promised myself to forget him. Of course I didn't. I can't. Even if he hates me, I will never hate him. I sighed and wondered if I can possibly avoid him all through junior high._

* * *

_ Keigo studied the student council office. This was going to be his throne room for the next three years. Somehow, he has convinced everyone that he is fit to take on the role of the presidency. He'll start by memorizing everyone in school. Maybe he'll start with his tennis club. He picked up his club's member book and flipped through each page when his eyes landed on the Osaka genius. Oshitari Yuushi, class 1-C._

_ Out of plain curiousity, he picked up the class list of 1-C, wondering if anyone else he knew in the club might be the genius's classmate. Keigo was interested in Oshitari. Not many people can play against him that well. He almost dropped the class list when he saw a single name. The reason why he came here. The person he's looking for all this time._

_ Ishiki Izumu._

* * *

_ "Atobe-sama, it's Atobe-sama."_

_ "What is he doing around here? Class 1-A is at the end of the hallways isn't it?"_

_ "Maybe he's lost?"_

_ "Stupid, how can he be lost? He's Atobe-sama."_

_ "Maybe he's looking for someone in 1-C or 1-D."_

_ Keigo ignored the whispers and stepped into 1-C. It was after school hours and Keigo hopes Izumu hasn't left yet. His eyes instantly made contact with Izumu's. She was with Oshitari._

_ "Izumu," he can hear himself whisper the name. How he missed her. Her long dark blue hair and innocent eyes. He tried to say something else, but nothing else came to mind. He wanted to tell her how he was sorry. He wanted to ask why she didn't tell him she's leaving. He wanted to tell her how much he wished he can turn back the time and treat her better._

_ When she left, he can hardly concentrate on anything else. He has told Kabaji and Izumi how much he regrets everything and how sorry he was and how he wanted her near him. He missed the way she would call him Kei-chan, he missed the way she would flash her innocent smile at him, not knowing anything. Not knowing how he was trying to protect her from the things Izumi and him had to go through. Not knowing how he really feels for her._

_ "Izumu," he said again, louder and forced his feet to moved forward. _

* * *

_ "Izumu…" he said again and moved towards me. I back away a little. Why is he here? He shouldn't be here. I can feel Oshitari-san giving me a curious look, and so is every pair of eyes in the room and hallways._

_ "Ishiki-san knew Atobe-sama?"_

_ "How is that possible?"_

_ "He even calls her by her first name."_

_ "How close are they?"_

_ "Izumu," he said again when he stopped right in front of her. She wanted to run away. She had forgotten how much she feels for him, and now all those feelings and the painful memories are flooding back into her._

_ "Atobe-san…" I whispered and looked away._

* * *

_ "Atobe-san…" Keigo can feel his eyes widened and his heart aching. He bit his bottom lips trying to contain all his emotions. Trying to stop himself from yelling out loud or cry._

_ "Izumu… Please… I…" He didn't know what to say. His hands reached out for her wrists. She gasped slowly in shock, but still refused to look at him. "I am sorry." At least that was a start. He can feel Izumu trembling and he was close enough to see her tears._

_ "Izumu, look at me," he said and his left hand reached out to her cheek and moving it towards him. Izumu stared at him and he was shocked to see the emotions in those eyes. Confusion, shock, anger, sadness. He was speechless yet again._

_ "I am so sorry," he choked out again. "Sorry."_

_ Izumu looked away for a moment and took a deep breath. Then she took a step back._

_ "Please let go of me, Atobe-san," she whispered and freed herself from Keigo's grasp. Keigo's jaws tightened and grabbed her wrists roughly._

_ "Why didn't you tell me you were leaving? Did you think about how I felt when I found out?" He started yelling. He knew he should stop, that he was only scaring her, but he could not help it._

_ "Let go!" She said and shoved him away. She started sobbing and every tears running down her cheeks felt like a slap to his face and a punch to his gut. "Did you think about how I felt when you wouldn't listen to me? I tried telling you, but you never cared! You were so happy in your own world with Izumi! She's the one who means something to you, while I am just an embarrassment, isn't that right? You were ashamed that you knew me."_

_ "No! No…" Izumu slapped him across the cheek and shoved him harder that he fell on the floor. He felt so numb, but his heart hurts so much._

_ "I hate you!" She yelled out loud for everyone to hear, "I hate you! I was perfectly happy before you came! I don't want to see you ever again! I hate you so very, very, VERY, much!" She ran out of the classroom. Something snapped inside Keigo and he clumsily got on his feet to chase after her._

_ "Izumu!" Before he got to the door, Oshitari stopped him. He placed a hand on Keigo's shoulder._

_ "I didn't know what happened between the two of you, but don't make it any worse than it should be," he said, trying to calm Keigo down and chased after Izumu instead. Keigo punched the door, not caring if his knuckles bled, he walked away from the commotion. He messed things up… again._

_ When he gets to the solitude of the student council room, he broke down and cried._

_ "Don't hate me. I am sorry. Please don't hate me…" he whispered to himself over and over again._

* * *

Hope that wasn't too depressing. .

I just realized when I reached the end that Atobe might be OOC, but he is human and he has his share of feelings too .

So please understand DX

Reviews are appreciated ((in fact, they are really important as they are catalysts for me to keep on writing)) ^^

~~tsuki


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews and the favourites ^^

I know I switch between past and present tense a lot, but I can't help it…. I don't know why O_O

It's just something I don't bother trying to change .

I don't really edit my stories… It's too _mendokusai _.

And **Shin**… I can't believe you actually read my fanfic */* aaahhh, so embarrassed /blussshhhhh/

~~tsuki

* * *

Watching from the distance is the hardest thing to do. Keigo doesn't have a choice, if he can choose, then he would rather choose to be right next to her, basking in the attention he got from her and appreciate every single moment. He came all the way from across the globe just to come back and make things right with her and all he got was a slap and a very clear declaration of hate. Two years have passed and he still can't forget about it. Sure, he may be exaggerating; Japan is not even across the globe from Europe. The only thing that stood in between them is China and Korea, but I am getting off track here. The point is, he felt like he deserves this kind of treatment, but he still can't accept it.

Keigo watched from the window of his student council office. There is no club practice today because of an emergency staff meeting and he decided to finish some paperwork, but one thing led to another and his concentration strayed. Then it dissolved into thin air the moment he saw Izumu.

The office window faces the school courtyard, which is where all the couples go to for PDA or where most girls confess to guys and vice versa and mostly all that romance stuff. Keigo nearly panicked when he saw Izumu with another guy. Who dares go near his precious Izumu?

Then the guy stepped out of the shadows and Keigo sighed in relief when he saw Oshitari. Technically, Keigo told Oshitari to keep an eye on her and he somewhat acts like a spy for him, so Keigo wasn't that worried. Since he can't be there for Izumu personally, he'll have to get others to do it for him. He doesn't want to think about the consequences when Izumu finds out what he's been doing. The reason why they're both in the courtyard at such a time is something he has to take note of and seek the answer out of Oshitari later.

He sat back in his office chair and stared at the brown envelope in his desk, the words 'Transfer Student' scribbled on the top left corner of the envelope. Soon, he will have another spy who will keep an eye on Izumu for him. He smirked and proceeded to open the envelope.

* * *

The only reason I am here in the first place is because of Oshitari-san. He received (another) love letter today and he insists that I tag along with him (again). I am not that innocent or that dense as to not know what the actual purpose of the school courtyard is for. It's where all the couples are, showing off their love to the whole world or where most confessions went on. In other words, it's not somewhere I would go alone or with anybody for romantic purposes on that matter.

How popular can this guy be anyway? This was his fifth letter today. He received one before class started, one during morning break, two during lunch break where a little cat fight broke out between the two girls who sent the letter and now, after school too. I obediently tagged along although I feel out of place. Oshitari-san stood under the designated tree and waited for the girl to appear. I hid on the other side of the tree, peeping over the edge.

"A-ano… Oshitari-kun…" My ears perked up when I hear a girl's voice and I paid more attention to my surroundings. A quiet petite brown haired girl with round dark blue eyes came up to Oshitari-san. The first thing I did was study her legs. The other girls in class said that Oshitari-san likes girls with nice legs, but I am not a good judge of legs. But other than that, she looks cute and seems to by Oshitari-san's type.

I've seen all types of girls before as he always makes me tag along with him to every confession he had to say 'no' too. There are girls who scream, girls who fainted, girls who are a tad too aggressive and jumps all over poor Oshitari-san, girls who don't stop talking even for air, girls who don't talk at all, and a few normal ones. Of course being the person he is, Oshitari-san shot every one of them down politely regardless of what type of person she is.

This one looks normal at least. And she has a nice voice.

"Furukawa-san… right?" Oshitari-san asked and she nodded. "Good, I got the right person. How may I help you?"

"A-ano… Oshitari-san," she took a deep breath, "I've always admired you. You're so smart and nice and I… I like you!" She said and took a deep bow.

"I am sorry, Furukawa-san. But I can't go out with you."

"Why not?" She asked and stood up straight again. She looked close to crying and I sympathize with her. "Is there somebody else?"

"I am not going to make excuses, Furukawa-san. I can't be with you. Please understand that."

"There must be somebody else, right? That's why you reject everyone who wants to be your girlfriend. Is it that girl you're always with? The one Atobe-sama wants? Is it her?"

He shot a worried glance at my direction, but Furukawa-san didn't stop talking.

"Why didn't you deny it? It must be her! And the only reason you can't have her is because Atobe-sama loves her, isn't that right? Why must she get everything? What's so good about her? What do you see in her? I can't think of anything that makes her better than me!"

"Don't talk about Izumu-chan like that," he snapped. "She's better than you in a lot of ways. And yes, maybe I love her! It's none of your business now is it?"

That was the first time I saw Oshitari-san acts like that towards a girl. She ran away crying and I popped out of my hiding spot. "Oshitari-san…"

"Izumu-chan. Sorry you have to hear that."

I shook my head softly, "It's okay. Isn't it a shame though, that girl looked kind of cute and she's pretty normal compared to some of the other girls." I stared at the direction she left before looking back at Oshitari-san. "You shouldn't use me as an excuse to reject someone, you know? That doesn't sound sincere, considering that you don't love me that way."

"You think I don't?" He asked and I giggled.

"Of course not! Stop joking around," I slapped his arm before turning serious again. "Why do you always reject all those girls anyway? Half of them don't look half-bad."

"Well… I don't know, maybe because I have someone I already like," he said mysteriously.

"What? That's the first time I heard that! Tell me who it is!" I demanded as we walked towards the school gate.

"That's… S-E-C-R-E-T," he said and placed a finger in front of his lips. "You wouldn't believe me if I say who it is anyway."

"I would! Just tell me, pretty pretty please?" I put on my best puppy face. He rolled his eyes.

"That would usually work on me, but not this time," he said and pat my head.

"Is it that girl from your fan club in 3-F?"

"Who?"

"You know… the one with the braids…"

"Oh. No."

"Hmmm…. That girl who sits beside Shishido-san? You guys talk quiet a lot right?"

"Saotome-san? Not her either. Make smarter guesses."

I racked my brains for somebody to guess. Someone who is close to him maybe? Or someone he secretly admires? Someone outside school? Someone from the girls' tennis club?

"I know!" I exclaimed excitedly and jumped around. "I know! I know! I know! This time I'll guess it right! If I guess right you'll have to make me your Osaka special takoyaki!"

"Okay I will, but only if you guess right. Who is your unlucky guess this time?"

"It's Mukahi-kun isn't it?"

"…"

* * *

"I am so going to get an E…" Shishido-san banged his head on the table. We just had our mock high school entrance exam to determine which high school would suit us. Usually, the high school division of Hyotei Gakuen only accepts students who scored B and above for outside students, but for those who studied at the middle school division, a C is acceptable.

"Did you not do well?" I asked and turned around in my chair. He sat behind me, so communication was easy.

"Of course not, isn't it obvious?" He whined. "How did you do anyway, Ishiki?"

"Okay… I guess?" I wasn't sure how I fared in that test. I'll thank the stars if I can at least get a B.

"That's so lame," he scoffed before commenting on Jirou's sleeping state in the front row, "Jirou looks like he doesn't care. Good for him."

The bell rang for the end of school. It was raining hard outside.

"I guess this means outdoor practice will be cancelled. I was looking forward to some sun, but I guess we'll have to stay in the indoor gym now. Tch, so lame."

I groped around the inside of my bag. "I can't find my umbrella, I must've forgotten it."

Hearing that, Shishido-san looked around inside of his bag too. "I can't find mine either. Out of all days to forget my umbrella."

I poked him on the shoulder and pointed to the door. His ever so loyal kouhai, Ootori-kun was standing in front of our class. We approached him.

"Shishido-san, I came to tell you practice is cancelled. The weatherman said that the rain might get worse. The coach doesn't want us to be stuck out in the storm, so we can all go home now."

"Thanks, Choutarou. But I forgot my umbrella today, so go home without me."

"I thought you might, so I came to pick you up too."

"That's nice, Shishido. You have such a thoughtful kouhai," I teased him. Shishido-san is super sensitive when it come to Ootori-kun, everyone knows that and always makes fun of their relationship. Shishido-san turned beet red.

"That's-!"

"SHISHIDO! OOTORI! IZUMU!" A loud voice boomed and we all jumped in shock. I turned my head to see Jirou skipping over to us.

"IT"S PRACTICE TIME!" He announced happily. Then Ootori-kun repeated to him the news and his whole face crumbled.

"I'll just go home now then…" he mumbled and walked away. I said goodbye to Ootori-kun and Shishido-san too and left for Oshitari-san's classroom. Maybe I can go home with him, but when I reached his classroom; his classmate said he went home already. It was a week after he said that he had someone he liked and for some reason, he avoids me sometimes.

I decided to just wait out for the rain in front of the school. It was kind of chilly and students are all heading home. I could always call my chauffeur, Kaji-san, but I remembered that his wife was in the hospital. I don't want to have to make him leave her side just to fetch me from this rain. It will end sooner or later anyway.

* * *

Keigo glances at the clock on his office wall. It said 6 pm. He should really be getting home. He had sent Kabaji home earlier as he still has a mountain of work to go through. Kabaji insisted to help and asked him to rest, but Keigo doesn't want anyone else to do his work. The result won't be as satisfactory. In the end, Kabaji agreed to go home first.

Keigo stretched in his chair and stared out the window. It was still raining and doesn't look like it'll let up anytime soon. He placed all his paperwork back into its respective folder and stacked them neatly on his desk before putting on his school blazer. He didn't realize it was getting chilly. It was late September and it has been raining for over four hours now.

He locked the student council room and decided to go home. It would be easier to call his chauffeur and asked him to pick him up rather than walk home in the rain, but he didn't want to waste time waiting for the car to arrive.

As he neared the entrance, he could see a familiar figure crouched outside on the front door. It was Izumu. What was she doing out here in the rain? There are no more students left and hardly any teachers were still around. He picked up his umbrella from the umbrella stand and went outside.

* * *

I heard the door open. Who could still be at school in this hour? When I glanced back and saw Keigo-kun, I just stared straight ahead again, ignoring him.

"Izumu-chan?" he asked and stood beside me. I deliberately looked away, pretending to be interested in a nearby bush. "Aren't you going home?"

I didn't answer him and he sighed. "Want to share an umbrella? You must be cold, waiting here for almost three hours."

Well, I can't deny that I was feeling a little cold. "Thank you, but no thank you, Atobe-san," I told him as formal as I can. What makes him think I want to share an umbrella with him anyway?

"There's no reason to be out here in the cold and it doesn't look like the rain will stop any time soon. Why don't I bring you home?" He kept insisting. I stood up, but didn't face him. I was getting tired of crouching anyway.

"I don't need your sympathy," I snarled and crossed my arm to keep out the cold. The school blazer wasn't warm enough for me. I am very sensitive to cold.

"You are sensitive to cold, here," he said and took off his blazer and gave them to me. I didn't want to take it, so he wrapped it around my shoulder. I just let it hang there. Why does he still remember every single fact about me anyway? He was the one who used to act like he doesn't need me around.

"You really won't go home with me?" He asked again. When I didn't answer, he gave an exasperated sigh. "Talk to me, won't you?"

"No, I'll wait for the rain to let up," I said curtly. I can feel him shuffle beside me before feeling a tug on my backpack. I almost toppled over at the sudden additional force.

"You need it more than I do," he said before running into the rain. What? What did I need more than he does? I took off his blazer that was still hanging on my shoulder before turning my back and took off a strap of my backpack. There, hanging on the side pocket of my backpack, was his umbrella.

* * *

I was listening to a cover of Vocaloid's GUMI's Hoshi no Uta while writing this. It was an acoustic cover and sang by ShounenT and Rumdarjun ft. Suzumu on Youtube. (ShounenT is my favourite Nico singer XD) So go check it out when you have time :D

Another awesome song is Nanairo no Compass by Mamoru Miyano in Uta no Prince-sama. So if you haven't heard it I recommend that you do. ((I like Mamoru Miyano, but Suwabe Junichi means more to me :3 If you close your eyes on the parts where Jinguji Ren speaks in Uta no Prince-sama, you can hear Atobe 333))

Have any of you ever get that feeling where you want to write something but ends up with a completely different story after it's typed out?

:: THE WHAT ANIME TAUGHT ME CORNER ::

"No one steps on the courts thinking he'll lose, no matter who he's up against." – Oshitari Yuushi (Prince of Tennis)

~~tsuki


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews guys! It kept my motivation alive XD

So please review more ^^

To Anonymous Reviewer: "Mune-chan" is Kabaji since his first name is Munehiro and they are childhood friends, so he should have a pet name^^ As his significance to the story… we'll just have to see XD

To Tora 3: I am reading while writing XD so yeah… :P Be patient okay darl~~ :333 I am also trying my best to complete the next chapter in the shortest amount of time without making it seem rushed or look bad; and for God(frey)'s sake, finish the last chapter D:

~~tsuki

* * *

I placed the hairdryer back into its place in the vanity and threw the wet towel into the clothes hamper before jumping onto the bed. Keigo-kun's blazer was lying by my side. I made sure to keep it dry when I walked home in the pouring rain. I hope he didn't get sick or anything. It would suck if he did, especially because of me.

I sat up and shook my head so hard I can feel my brain shaking inside me. I need to clear my thoughts. Who cares if he got sick? I didn't ask him to give me his umbrella or his blazer. He was the one who gave them to me willingly, so even if he got sick, it's not my fault.

* * *

"Young Master!" The butler fussed as Keigo walked into his mansion. He was dripping wet from head to toe, a puddle formed on the expensive marble floor of his home. He just shrugged off the offered towel and went straight to his room to dry off, ordering everyone to leave him alone for the evening and bring dinner to his room. He dried off all the paperwork he brought home from school and ordered a maid to iron them neatly before going to take a long warm bath. It wouldn't do to leave those important documents wet for a long time without drying it ASAP, what if the ink runs?

He sighed and sunk further into the warm water. He just wants to stay this way forever in the warmth. His mind raced back to Izumu. How is she doing right now? He hoped she doesn't catch a cold. He remembers that she is very sensitive and weak towards the cold. It was something he learnt back in Europe when they were still children. He closed his eyes and thought back to that moment before everything between them changed.

_Four-year-olds Izumu and Keigo were out in the snow. It was the peak of winter and snow was still falling. She had insisted that they play outside. It was such a shame that Izumi had caught a cold and Mune-chan was still too young to be outside without a guardian. Although Izumu and Keigo tried their best to persuade him, Mune-chan wouldn't step out of the house in fear of being scolded. In the end, they gave up and went to play alone._

_ "Kei-chan! I will make the biggest snowman ever for you!" Izumu had said and started rolling a snowball._

_ "Ore-sama will help and be part of the creation of this giant snowman you speak of," he said haughtily and rolled the snowball alongside her. They managed to roll two huge snowballs, one for the body and one for the head._

_ "How will we lift it up?" Izumu asked and stared at the snowball that was twice her size. Keigo frowned and tried to think up a way._

_ "We'll carry it," he said matter-of-factly and placed both hands on either side of the snowball, his arms hardly able to lift it up. Izumu helped him, but they still can't lift it up. Izumu started sobbing into her jacket sleeves and Keigo panicked._

_ "We can't lift it up," she sobbed. "I am sorry, Kei-chan, I wasn't able to keep my promise."_

_ "Ore-sama doesn't need the biggest snowman ever! Ore-sama promise to make you the biggest snowman ever when ore-sama gets older because ore-sama can," he promises. Izumu's sobs started to slow down._

_ "Really? Kei-chan, you promise?"_

_ "Yes, I promise," he said and took off his glove and extended a pinky._

_ "What's that?" Izumu asked._

_ Keigo stared at his pinky, "Oka-san said people do this if they make important promises to each other."_

_ Izumu wiped away the last of her tears and took off her glove too, linking pinkies with Keigo. She smiled._

_ "Kei-chan, I will wait for the snowman," she said. Then she sneezed._

_ "Izumu-chan, did you catch a cold too?" Keigo asked worriedly, his eyebrows creased together._

_ "No," she said, "Atchoo."_

_ "Let's get you home," he said, placing his glove back in his hand and removing the other one. He took her gloveless hand in his and they walked home together. She came down with a fever for three days after that._

Keigo smirked at the memory and opened his eyes, looking down at his hand. The wrinkles from being under the water too long were showing, and the water was getting cold anyway. Thinking back, he realized how ridiculous she was, insisting that they play and came down with a three-day long fever. But then again, that was one of the reason he loves her so much.

He got out of the bathtub and wrapped a bathrobe around himself before going back to his room. His dinner and the neatly ironed papers were on his desk. He removed the tray and placed it on the floor and shoved the paper into his desk drawer before pulling out a fresh piece of lined paper and a pen. He wrote briefly into the piece of paper and folded it neatly into an envelope before sealing it. The envelope was soft pink and had a flowery design. Then he pulled out a bronze treasure box from under his bed and placed the envelope inside along with the thousands of other similar envelopes, all addressed to the same person but were never mailed.

* * *

The next day at school, our mock exams were handed back to us. I sighed in relief as I saw my grade. It was passable.

"Ishiki, what did you get?" Shishido-san asked and I quickly folded my exam paper in two.

"You first," I turned around and said. He shrugged and handed me his paper. I almost burst out in laughter.

"What?" He said defensively.

"G? With less than 2% passing grade!" I yelled and almost died laughing. People's heads turned in our direction and Shishido-san turned red.

"Don't yell it out! What did you get!?" He demanded and snatched his paper from my hand. I handed my paper to him. His eyes scanned the paper and then bulged, "How did you get a C!? Did you suddenly turn smart?"

"I studied hard to pass!"

"Nee, what did you two get?" Jirou asked as he skipped over to our table. I showed him my paper.

"What did you get, Jirou?" I asked.

"Eh? I'm so hazukaC~~~" he said and held his paper tightly.

"Show us!" Shishido-san said and wrestled it out of him. His mouth dropped when he saw the grade.

"What? What? Show me," I said and took Jirou's paper from his frozen hand. My own mouth dropped open and I couldn't utter a word for one whole minute. Shishido-san seemed to be the same as we were both frozen in shock.

"HOW DID YOU GET AN A?" I screamed. "HAVEN'T YOU BEEN SLEEPING IN CLASS!?"

"Did you study when you get home?" Shishido-san demanded and shook him.

"Why are you yelling at me?" He whimpered, but we didn't stop our assault.

"What do you do when you get home?" I asked again.

"I sleep…" He said and cowered from Shishido-san who was still shaking him.

"Oh my god… is this one of the seven wonder of Hyotei Gakuen?" I asked my head spinning in confusion. I had to sit down. I shoved Jirou's paper into his hands and sat back down just as the bell rang for the end of the morning break.

As the new teacher came into class, he made an announcement.

"Today, a new student will be joining you. She just came to school at this time because she was flying over from Europe this morning. Please come in," the teacher said. The door slid open and everyone's eyes shot over to the new student.

My eyes nearly popped out of my socket. What the hell is Izumi doing here?

* * *

Keigo coughed for the thousandth time today in the same class and it was driving the teacher crazy.

"Atobe-kun, do you want to go to the infirmary? You don't seem well," he asked. Keigo apologized and continue coughing.

"Then I will excuse myself," he says once he came down from his coughing fit. He fixed his bag and walked out of class. Everyone's eyes were on him as he closed the door behind him. He decided to take a detour and walked pass class 3-C. As he peered into the class through the windows, he saw Izumi standing in front of the class. So she's here already.

He smirked and continued walking; he had made sure his new spy was in 3-C, Izumu's class. It looked like it pushed through.

"My name is Ishiki Izumi and I am Izumu's older sister. I just flew in from Europe this morning, so I apologize for the delay in my arrival," she introduced herself and whispers broke out.

"I didn't know Ishiki had a twin sister."

"Izumu-chan never said anything about a sister."

"Are they really twins? They don't look much alike."

"She's so elegant and beautiful, are they really twins?"

I blocked out their continuous whispers as Izumi continued to introduce herself.

"I finished my third year back in July in Europe, but transfer procedures took more or less two months. So I will do a little repetition until the end of February and continue my studies here in Japan for high school. But it all depends on Izumu of course," she said with a grace I can never conjure. "That's all about me and I wish to learn things from all of you as well. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." She ended it with a bow and people clapped.

"That's very well done, Ishiki-kun," the teacher said. "Why don't you sit at the empty table beside Akutagawa-kun," she said. Izumi nodded and went to sit beside a sleeping Jirou. The teacher then went back to explaining the basic of kinematics, her voice droning on and on. I was hardly listening and paying attention. I can just ask Oshitari-san to help me out; he has done so plenty of times before when I was behind my studies. My head was buzzing with thousands of questions directed at Izumi.

Why is she suddenly here? Isn't she supposed to be in Europe with okaa-san? Why didn't anyone tell me she's coming? Did Daddy know? Did Keigo-kun know? Did Mune-chan know? Who else knows? Why didn't she tell me?

* * *

When Keigo entered the school infirmary, it was empty. The nurse wasn't around, so he drew the curtains around the bed at the farthest corner and lay down. His head was hurting and he was coughing. He also seems to be running a slight fever. Maybe it was because he ran home in the pouring rain yesterday, put off taking a warm bath and slept late into the night to finish some more paperwork. Maybe he should get a vice-president or a secretary; but then again, if it wasn't something he did by himself, he won't be satisfied by the result.

He took out his tennis club's files from his school bag and flipped the first page open. He should really start preparing for a special training regimen before that U-17 camp they were invited to in November. It was only early September and it was two months before the camp. The Nationals just passed, but the club shouldn't slack just because of that.

By the second period, Izumi was close to fainting. When the subject teacher asked what was wrong with her, she admitted that she still suffers from jet lag. The teacher excused her to go to the infirmary. This is my chance. If I can somehow go to the infirmary right now, I can question her before lunch. I bet people will crowd us and ask questions during lunchtime, so it's best to get her story straight before that. But if I leave too early after her maybe it will get suspicious, so I pretended to pay attention although my head was in Mars.

I wrote down the lecture on the whiteboard without actually understanding it. Maybe I should make a list of questions to ask Izumi before actually asking things face-to-face with her. I flipped to a fresh page and started writing down questions, thinking over each and every one carefully.

* * *

Keigo had long given up on trying getting some work done. It won't be productive, the state he is in now. He covered his eyes with his arm and tried to think instead. Where would a good place for training be? The mountains, the beach or one of his hillside mansions? Or maybe they should just go to one of the Atobe Corporation's sports facilities and do extreme training.

He heard the door slid open, but remained motionless. "Sensei, is that you?" he asked while his eyes are still covered. The curtains were pulled open a little and he could feel someone's presence next to him. He removed his arm and opened his eyes.

"Izumi!" He exclaimed and sat up straight.

"Keigo-kun, long time no see. How are you doing?" she asked and sat on the bed beside his. The curtain between the two beds was drawn so they could see each other.

"I am fine," he said. "What about you?"

"Same as always, you'll be surprised how much I don't change."

There was a comfortable silence as the two sit and thought about what they should talk about after not meeting each other for three years. The answer was obvious. It should be about Izumu; she was the only reason why they are so close to each other in the first place and one of the few people they share the same love for, but they still did not know the best course of action to approach the subject.

"About Izumu," Izumi decided to break the silence. "Have you settled things with her yet? I remember you mentioning that's what you came here for. Everyone even made such a fuss about it."

"I thought settling things with her would be easy. I thought I could somehow convince her to come back to Europe with me. I thought she would forgive me the way she always does whenever I was mean to her when we were kids. But things changed. She had grown tougher in the two years we were apart," Keigo sighed and lay back down in bed, his arm draped over his eyes again and went into a coughing fit.

"What happened?" Izumi asked, curious after Keigo calmed down.

"She… she said she hates me," he choked out. Just thinking about it is painful. "And I deserve it."

"She doesn't mean it," Izumi said firmly. "I don't know a lot of things about my sister, but I know she loves you. She can't hate you."

"I thought so too when I first came here."

* * *

"Sensei, can I go to the infirmary? I don't feel so well," I asked when the teacher caught mespacing off. The teacher gave me the go ahead and I packed her bag and walked towards the infirmary. I took out the physics notebook from earlier and ripped out a page with the questions on it and tucking it safely inside my skirt pocket before placing the notebook back in my bag and walking towards the infirmary.

* * *

"You're not the type to give up so easily, Keigo-kun," Izumi asked. "Why did you stop trying? I don't believe it's just because she said she hates you. There must be something else."

Keigo was quiet for a moment. "It happened last year…"

"What did?"

Before Keigo could reply, the door slid open again and a face poked in between the curtains. "Atobe-kun… and the new transfer student? What are you doing here?"

"Ahn? Sensei? It's just you…" Keigo said and handed her the letter of excuse from his subject teacher. Izumi did the same. The nurse looked over their letters and left them alone. They can't concentrate talking with the nurse in the infirmary, so Keigo went back to his files and Izumi tried to get some shut eye, her mind buzzing with questions. What happened last year?

* * *

Have anyone watched the Kimi ni Todoke live action movie?

I liked it when a girl said to Sawako "You don't like him the way I do, you don't want to go out with him!" and Sawako (densely) replied "Go out with him? To where?"

Speaking of the live action movie, the ending song, Kimi ni Todoke by flumpool is worth listening too. So is the anime theme song; Kimi ni Todoke by Tanizawa Tomofumi :3

I also have a question, how do you add stories to a community?

:: WHAT ANIME TOLD ME CORNER::

"I am a shadow, but the stronger the light, the darker the shadow." - Kuroko Tetsuya (Kuroko no Basket)

~~tsuki


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for the reviews and for answering my question ^^

It's great to know I have regular readers :)

** Tora:** Then please update the next chapter already XD

Also, I am sorry if the quality of the chapters after the first one drops… I am planning for a weekly update so you guys won't have to wait for too long without making it seem rushed, but ideas don't flow that easily :\

Forgive me .

Random confession: My dream last night was weird… It was about Jackal reading PWP fanfics on Marui, Yagyuu and Niou lololol and Marui is making a big deal out of it XD

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies

~~tsuki

* * *

I fled the moment I heard Keigo-kun together with Izumi. I am not ready to go back into the past. I ran straight into the nurse outside the infirmary.

"Ishiki-kun," she looks worried as I stared at her. "Is something wrong?"

I shook my head and ran towards the roof where nobody will find me and sat there for the whole day.

* * *

"Where's Izumu?" Oshitari asked when he didn't see her in 3-C by the end of the day. Shishido said that she went to the infirmary in the middle of the class and wasn't back yet. Oshitari wanted to ask Izumu to wait for him until practice ended before going home together, to make up for leaving her in the rain yesterday when he was called in by the hospital because his sister was in a car accident. Thankfully, it was a false emergency and she only got away with a few scratches.

"See you in practice then," Oshitari said to Shishido and went to look for Izumu before he goes to practice. He tried calling her number, but she didn't pick up nor is she replying to the e-mails he sent her. He was starting to get worried because the clouds are also getting darker outside. He walked towards the infirmary, but no one was there. He checked the library and everywhere else, but she wasn't there either.

He knocked on the student council room and walked in. He saw Atobe, Kabaji and a girl who looked like Izumu.

"Ah, Oshitari. What nice timing. Let me introduce you to Izumi."

"Hi, I am Ishiki Izumi, it's nice to meet you, Oshitari-san."

"Ishiki… Izumi?"

"She's Izumu's sister. She's here to do the same thing you do, that is… to watch over Izumu."

"Right… Nice to meet you… I am Oshitari Yuushi, third year."

"Now, state your business, Oshitari. It's not every day you show up in the student council room without a reason."

"No particular reason, I am looking for Izumu. She wasn't in her class when school lets out," he explained, glancing sideways at Izumi. He was wary of that girl. Although her sister and she don't look that much alike, the resemblance is obvious. His eyes flicked towards Atobe again.

"She is… missing?" Atobe asked carefully.

"Shishido said she went to the infirmary somewhere around fourth period, but hasn't come back yet."

"Fourth period? Infirmary? Keigo-kun, we were there around that time weren't we?" Izumi asked. Atobe nodded and thought hard. They didn't see her there. Only Izumi, sensei and himself were there and they he left sometime during lunch. Izumi stayed to sleep and recover from her jet lag and left around right before the last bell rang, same time with the sensei.

"We didn't see Izumu during the time we were there, did we?" Izumi asked, asking aloud the question that was on Atobe's mind. He nodded again. Izumi noticed the worried crease of his eyebrows and placed a hand on his elbow.

"Oshitari, Kabaji, go to practice first and tell kantoku I'll be late."

"Usu."

"What do you plan on doing, Atobe?"

"Look for Izumu, what else?" Atobe replied. Izumi clutched his elbow tighter. Atobe turned to face her. "What is it?"

"If the reason Izumu disappeared is because of what I think it is, then it's better if you or I don't see her now. We might be the last people she wants to see right now."

"What do you mean?" Atobe asked, puzzled at Izumi's deduction. He understood why Izumu might not want to see him, but why Izumi too?

"I'll tell you later, for now, let Oshitari-san and Mune-chan look for her. They might provide better companionship for her right now."

"But…"

"Keigo-kun, trust me. I know my sister." Atobe nodded once and turned to Oshitari and Kabaji.

"Look for her… please."

Oshitari nodded, "Don't worry so much, we'll find her. Explain things to the coach for me." He then left after patting Atobe's shoulder. Kabaji followed after him with an "Usu!" at Atobe.

* * *

Before I knew it, the last bell of the day rang. I raised my head from my knees and looked up at the sky. It was getting cloudy and looking like it'll rain. I wiped the tears away from my eyes and straightened my sitting position. My bones cracked at being stretched and let loose. I sighed and leaned back against the wall, willing the rain to fall already. The wind was blowing pretty hard and I was getting pretty chilled, but I couldn't find the need to care. I wrapped my arms around myself and brought my knees close to my chest again, finding some warmth from within me. There was none.

"Izumu!" The faint voice of someone was calling my name, carried by the wind. "Izumu!" It called again and again. My cellphone rang, first with a call, then with a mail, then another call. I ignored it and kept my head bowed towards my knees again. The tears wouldn't fall anymore, no matter how much I wished I was crying.

The voice called my name and again. It sounded like Oshitari-san. Was he looking for me? Was he worried about me? I wanted him here, yet at the same time, I didn't want to see anybody. Didn't want to be with anybody. The cellphone rang again and again and again. It vibrated against my blazer's pocket, tickling my hip, but I still didn't take it out, because I know that if I did, I would pick up the call, and I wasn't ready to be with anybody at the moment.

I was thankful for the distraction the phone calls and incoming emails brought me. It kept my mind from remembering. Remembering the times I was smaller and was still a kid, and how Keigo-kun would not notice me at all and spends all his time with Mune-chan and Izumi instead, like I wasn't part of their group of friends anymore. Like I didn't mean as much as the other two did to him.

Mune-chan was still nice to me at least. He still asked along to play even though Keigo-kun will scold him later on for doing so. He still accompanies me sometimes on the lonely walks home, not saying a word and just keeping me company. He was quiet and a good listener and I liked him for that.

On the other hand, it's as if I didn't exist anymore to Keigo-kun or Izumi. We were close sisters before second grade. Then one day, I just lost Keigo-kun and Izumi the same way. She would stop coming to my room or ask me to come along with her to the Atobe residence. She would always make plans for only the two or three of them, never the four of us. She's also Daddy's and Mommy's favourite, I know. Since she is older and is next in line to the Ishiki fortune. It was obvious with Mommy, she always fusses over her and adores and spoils her, giving her everything she wanted and I always ends up with things she doesn't want. Daddy still looks after me and pays attention to me, but he still spends more time with her, teaching her the ways of the corporation.

I hated her at one point for monopolizing Keigo-kun and Mune-chan, but that slowly disappeared as I moved here five years ago. We never exchanged a word or anything during that five years, and now she's suddenly here again. She's more like a dream, an existence that doesn't bother me too much. What's her deal anyway? Did she come just to be with Keigo-kun again? Not like I care anymore about Keigo-kun or who he hangs out with, but there. I just don't care.

I can faintly hear the creak of the door being pushed open. I wasn't sitting anywhere visible from the doorway, so I wasn't worried someone might see me. Then I felt the presence of someone standing next to me, his shadow blocking out the light. I looked up from my eyelashes and saw Mune-chan. My head instantly snapped up. He knelt beside me. I bit my lower lip and felt tears pooling my eyes again.

"Mune-chan!" I cried out and cried into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me. Although he was smaller than me, he has really grown now. I felt like a child again being in his arm and cried freely, letting the tears flow down as they mix with the rain which decided to fall right there and then.

* * *

"It's raining really hard right now, Shishido-san," Ootori said to his doubles partner as he heard the constant beating of the rain against the roof and windows of the indoor tennis courts.

"I brought my umbrella along today, so don't worry," Shishido said as he played with the strings of his racket. They were both sitting in the bench, taking a rest from the game they played against Hiyoshi and Mukahi. They won of course, but that's not much of a big surprise. Yuushi came in a minute later, dripping wet and walked towards their captain, saying something Ootori can't catch. Yuushi went to change to his jersey in the clubroom. Ootori followed him closely as he saw Yuushi almost walking into the wall. He seems out of it. Well, he wasn't the only person around whose mind is not with practice. Ootori glanced at their captain.

Atobe opened a file on the tennis club, but stared at the same spot of the same page for thirty minutes before closing it, sneezed, and then decided to open it again and kept staring. Ootori nudged his senpai's shoulder.

"What?" Shishido asked. He was watching a match between Taki and some other member. Ootori shared his troubles about Yuushi and Atobe with him, but Shishido just shrugged it off. "What are you? Their mother? They are old enough to take care of themselves, don't worry about them."

"Demo… Shishido-san, aren't you worried at all? The Captain looks like he caught a cold."

"Not really…"

"Mou… Shishido-san! You're so… uncaring," Ootori pouted.

"Tch, you're the one who cares too much. How lame."

"Shishido-san! We are all teammates, so we should look out for each other!"

"Mukahi-san, is it just me or do they look like they're having a lover's quarrel?" Hiyoshi asked when he heard the commotion.

"Leave them be, they're always like that anyway," Mukahi said when he realized what Hiyoshi was talking about. He was more worried about Yuushi at the moment anyway. It's not every day he shows up to practice late. He ran after Yuushi to the clubroom.

* * *

"Gomenasai, Mune-chan. I am such a mess. I am sorry for worrying you," I said after I had calmed down. Mune-chan shook his head and sat next to me, in the same crouched position I was in. It was almost ironic how he looked. I took out my cellphone from my pocket and flipped it open. As I had guessed, all the calls and emails were from Oshitari-san. 12 emails and 27 calls to be exact. I sent him back an email to assure him I am fine and that I was with Mune-chan.

"Mune-chan, don't you have practice?" He nodded. "Shouldn't you go?" He shook his head. "Why not?"

"Was told to accompany Izumu-san."

I smiled. "Then let's go together." I stood up and walked indoors. We were both already drenched wet anyway, so there's no reason to move fast and escape this rain.

When we reached the gym, I sat on the secluded part so people won't notice me. Mune-chan walked towards Keigo-kun and pointed at my general direction. He stood up and looked at me, and after some time, relief floods his face.

* * *

"You worry me so much," Oshitari-san said as he walked towards me. Practice had ended and he dashed over to me the moment he noticed me sitting in the corner.

"Sorry, but I sent you an email saying I was okay."

"You didn't reply instantly, I was so worried! If something happened to you, I can't even-"

"Oshitari-san, I am okay. Don't be such a worrywart," I said rolling my eyes. I couldn't see Izumi anywhere, so I guess our talk has to wait till I get home.

"Come on," he said.

"Where?"

"Just come, we need to get your out of those wet clothes."

"I didn't bring a spare uniform."

"I do," he said. "Come on."

I shrugged and followed him. He led me into the clubroom. It was my first time being inside the clubroom. It was spacey and too luxurious to be a normal clubroom. There was no one there and I was going to voice that question, but Oshitari-san pointed to a door on the far side of the room.

"This is Atobe's private clubroom. He mostly uses the one he shares with us, but it's just here for his convenience. I'll get some clothes for you next door, the shower is through that door," he said and pointed to another door.

"I am not staying here."

"Atobe won't mind if it's you."

"But I do. I don't want to receive his help."

"Would you rather be in the normal clubroom with everyone else?"

"Well… no… but…"

"Just stay here, go take a shower, I'll leave your clothes outside," he said and left without giving me a chance to protest further. I debated about just leaving, but never came to a decision when a huge wave of sneezes attacked me. Oh well, as long as I don't catch a cold.

* * *

Keigo was still not feeling well even after practice ended, not to mention the cold weather outside was not helping his case. When he ran to Oshitari outside, Oshitari gave him a bundle of clothes and told him Izumu was in his private clubroom, taking a shower and to take the clothes to her.

He doesn't know what Oshitari was thinking, but he was quiet desperate for a reason to see her, and before she went home, Izumi had explained to her why Izumu might skip classes for the rest of the day and disappeared on everyone. He felt really guilty. He knew he had brought lots of misery to Izumu, and although he regrets all of that, there is nothing he can do to change his past. All he can do now is hope Izumu will accept him back to her life and make her happy in the future.

_ "I am not entirely sure, but there's a huge probability that Izumu was acting that way because of us."_

_ "What do you mean?" He had asked._

_"Her childhood with us was not a happy one. It's filled of memories of you and me ignoring her. How do you think she will feel now that I am back?"_

Keigo was confused. The way he acts towards Izumu was nothing like the way he acts to anyone else no matter how close they are. She was able to make his entire rational thinking fly out the window and make him panic and lose his cool every time he heard she's having problems from Oshitari.

He sat down on the couch in his club room and contemplated. He knows he loves her, but maybe he was in love her. He hasn't really decided yet.

* * *

**If you were to choose one prince from Prince of Tennis who will it be and why? Share with me please?**

My choice will be Atobe Keigo ^^ He's not the type of character everyone loves and some might even hate, but he is upright and lives with pride. He also treasures those close to him in his own way, like the mini movie where he shows gratitude to Kabaji (although he got the date wrong) or towards Tezuka during U-17 when Tezuka was up against Yamato, and what he was thinking when he is against Irie where he wanted to win for Tezuka. I also find it amazing that he has so many people following and admiring him :) But my relationship with him is merely that of an admirer and the admired.

The song I've been listening to while writing this is Takahashi Naozumi (Marui Bunta)'s Taisetsu na Hito e. The lyrics to that song are just so sweet (Like Marui's taste buds XD). So go check it out if you haven't, yes? :D

**::What anime taught me corner::**

"Once you're at the top, you'll be everyone's target. But the man at the top must protect his seat at all cost." -Atobe Keigo (Prince of Tennis)

~~tsuki


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, I am not trying to be whiny about this, but please try to review orz..

It's hard for me to go on without reviews . I will feel really lazy .

And sorry for not updating for so long, I'll try release more chapters this weeks to make up for the last ones since I had midterms exams and I have more exams coming soon . so I might not be able to write that much.

However, I promise to finish this fanfic no matter how long it takes or how crappy it becomes :3

**Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer Applies**

~~tsuki

* * *

Where are my clothes? Oshitari-san said that he will bring me his spare uniform for me to wear, but all I see are the wet and damp ones that I wore out into the rain. I wrapped Keigo-kun's expensive looking towel around myself since it was the only thing I could use to dry myself off and peeked out into the main clubroom.

I saw Keigo-kun, sitting on the couch and pinching the bridge of his nose and quickly shut the door as quietly as I can, heart racing. Why was he there? Didn't Oshitari-san tell me he rarely uses this room? The last thing I want is to be in one room with him, alone. I sat down on the cold ceramic floor and took a deep breath and waited.

It was so quiet that I can hear the clock ticking and him moving outside. I thought he was gonna leave, but I didn't hear the sound of door creaking, so I stayed put and listened. He was still outside. I waited not knowing how many minutes have passed. At this rate, I am going to really catch a cold.

I heard a sneeze and deep coughing. Maybe Keigo-kun was really sick from yesterday, running home in the rain. I thought back to his umbrella and blazer that I dumped in the darkest corner of my wardrobe. I debated whether I should returned it to him to show that I don't want to keep any favours from him or whether I should just leave it there to show how much I didn't care. I hadn't come to any decision so far, so it was still sitting on the corner of my wardrobe.

I sighed and hugged my knees to my chest to keep myself warm. Then I sneezed. Oh crap. I heard more noises from outside before he knocked on the door.

"Izumu, are you alright?" His voice heavy and raspy. I didn't answer and kept quiet; surprised that he knew I was here. Did Oshitari-san set this up? "Izumu? You're going to catch a cold if you stay in there."

"Then get me my clothes and go away," I snapped.

"First you got to open the door."

"Just leave it outside the door. And go away."

* * *

"Izumu? Come out," he said. It was not a request. It was a straight out order that Izumu decided to refuse. She buried her head in between her knees and decided to shut him out, but that proved to be an impossible feat as his voice rose with every sentence he spoke until it turned into a yell. "Why are you doing this? Don't you think this has gone far enough? I came all the way from England just to see you and all you did was ignore and hate on me for the past three years! Do you know how hard it is for me? Stop being so childish and come out!" he banged his fist on the wooden door.

Izumu jumped out of her skin at the sound of the door hitting his fist. She bit her bottom lip to stop the tears from running out of her eyes. _Stop it! Stop it! Don't scream at me! _Her mind was bursting with these thoughts. She hated loud noises ever since she could ever remember. Maybe it reminded her too much of when her parents used to fight all the time when she was younger. She used to find solace in Keigo whenever that happened, but then again, Keigo and she drifted apart until she was always alone.

"Izumu! Izumu! Come out right now or I am going to break the door down!" Keigo yelled again. This was bad. He was losing his cool, but like he had previously thought when it comes to Izumu all rational thinking flew out the window.

"SHUT UP! STOP YELLING! STOP YELLING AT ME!" She screamed and Keigo heard a heart-wrenching sob. He instantly regretted what he has done as the sobs continued, each one feels like another knife stabbing into his chest.

"I am sorry," he said in a softer tone. "But don't you think you had tortured me enough? You know I can't go on without you. Why are you doing this to me?"

"Why?" she choked out in between sobs, "You're asking me why? Maybe you should ask yourself. I wasn't the one who abandoned you. You were the one who left me in the first place!"

The realization hit Keigo hard. Izumu was right. Everything was his own entire fault. He was the one who had brought this upon himself in the first place. He lowered his fist from the door, his knuckles red and smarting with pain. But he deserved this. All of this emotional and physical pain. Maybe this is karma; he was being punished by having to feel what Izumu once felt. How Izumu once felt because of him.

"Sorry," he managed to croak out. He was surprised he still has any voice left in him. His throat felt so dry and he could hardly utter a word.

"Just… leave," Izumu said, voice cracking and on the brink of crying again. She heard footsteps and the creaking of a door. Keigo had finally left.

* * *

"Atobe? You don't look so good," Oshitari-san observed. Atobe's face looks pale and irritable.

"It's nothing," he said and waved Oshitari off. "Go mind your own business next time," he huffed and walked away. Oshitari just shrugged when he was waved off and he walked inside the club room. He knocked on the bathroom door.

"Izumu-chan? Are you in there?" Oshitari asked. He can hear faint sobbing coming from across the door. "Izumu-chan?" He asked again, feeling more worry this time. Was she okay? What is he going to do when she's not?

The door creaked open just a crack and Oshitari stepped back before the door fully opened in front of him. He flushes red at the sight of a half-dressed Izumu, but she was clearly crying.

"Oshitari, you baka," she sobbed out. "Why did you have to get Atobe-san here? Baka," she sobbed again, this time louder before hugging him and letting herself cry freely into his chest. Oshitari sighed and placed his hands on her bare shoulders.

"I am sorry, Izumu-chan," he said and he meant it. He wrapped his arms around her, burying his face into her hair, his heart hurting worse and worse as the cries continues to get louder.

* * *

"Atobe?" Jirou asked when he saw Atobe. He knew something was wrong with Atobe today. He looked sick and feverish. Now he looks worse than before.

"Ahn? Jirou? Why are you still hanging around here? Everybody left already," Atobe said. The rest of the gym looks empty and it was still raining outside. September is such a rainy season. Atobe looked at his watch. It was almost six in the afternoon and he hasn't even planned for the training camp yet.

"Atobe, is something bothering you?" Jirou asked.

"Why would you think so?" Atobe asked, feeling skeptic. Since when was he so easy to read?

"You don't look that well today, that's all," Jirou said. Atobe gave out a quiet sigh. He's been sighing a lot lately.

"Ore-sama is fine," he said in a flat tone. "You don't have to worry. Kabaji, get me my umbrella."

"Usu." Kabaji then left to get Atobe's umbrella and things.

"Jirou, do you have a ride home?" He asked and raised an eyebrow. Jirou shook his head.

"I was planning to sleep it off until the rain stops," he said.

"Ore-sama will bring you home. Ore-sama can't have my teammates falling sick," he announced. Then he thought of something and took out one of his cellphones from the inside of his blazer. "Michael? Get me another limo."

* * *

"Feeling better?" Oshitari-san asked me. I nodded my head and sniffed, wiping away the last of my tears.

"Sorry," I said and felt ashamed for breaking down in front of him. I didn't want to bring him trouble. I have already troubled him enough. Outside, I can still hear the rain. I looked at the clock. It was already almost six.

"That's okay," he said. I pulled away from him and he dumped the dry clothes that were meant for me on my head. "Go get changed, I will wait for you outside."

I nodded and he left. I put on the clothes, rolling the sleeves of the shirt. Oshitari-san's clothes was way too big for me, so I decided to just wear my skirt instead of trying to make myself look like I shrunk in his pants. My skirt was already pretty much dry anyway. I put my shirt in one of the plastic bags and folded it into my school bag then I headed out of the room.

"Oshitari-san?"

"Izumu-chan, do you want to accompany me shopping today?"

"Hm? What for?" I asked.

"Tomorrow is Gakuto's birthday, and then Shishido's birthday is coming up. So I thought I'll just buy both of their presents at the same time."

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Izumu exclaimed and nodded her head. "I will go with you; I want to get them something too."

We walked out of the club room under his umbrella.

"What is this?" Oshitari-san asked when we're nearing the front gates. A limo was waiting, with its chauffeur waiting outside the passenger door under an umbrella.

"Miss Ishiki, I have been informed to take you home," he said with a low bow and opened the door waiting for me and Oshitari-san to climb in. I scowled.

"You can tell Atobe-san I don't need his help," I told him and grabbed on Oshitari-san's sleeve and directed him away.

"But Miss Ishiki," he said, standing up straight now and looking worried.

"Izumu-chan, let's not make things hard for the guy," Oshitari-san said. I looked at him and then back at the chauffeur. Well, it's not his fault anyway and I have no reason to make him get punished by Keigo-kun.

"Fine," I said and got on. The chauffeur looked happy and he closed the door after Oshitari-san. He rounded around the car and got on the driver's seat. "Excuse me, can you please take us to the shopping mall instead? There's something I need to get done there."

He looked into the rearview mirror and nodded. "Understood, Miss." He proceeded to roll up the screen, giving me and Oshitari-san privacy. I sighed for the umpteenth time this week and leaned in on Oshitari-san's shoulder.

"Mmm… so tired," I mumbled and stifled a yawn. Today had been a bit hectic and I haven't even clarified things with Izumi yet. Mind boggling questions run through my head, but I decided to wave them off and try to get some rest while I can. I can vaguely feel Oshitari-san's arm encircling my neck and came to a rest at the side of my head, pulling me closer to him. It felt so warm, safe, comforting and so secure and despite the fact that I knew we were in Keigo-kun's limo, I started to drift off to sleep.

* * *

Oshitari knew the moment he felt Izumu's head fell further into his shoulder that she had fallen asleep. He can hear the soft rhythmic sound of her breathing tickling his neck. He knocked on the screen and it slid down, revealing the chauffeur who was waiting for an instruction.

"Change of plans, take us to the Ishiki Mansion," he said, but then thought better of it. Izumu's sister was there, how was he going to explain things? And he wasn't even sure Izumu would want to see Izumi after the events of the day at school. "No, take us to this address instead," he said, giving off the location of his house. After all, he still has things he needs to clarify with her. Gakuto's present can wait, Izumu was far more important to him than anyone else.

* * *

"Where am I?" Izumu slurred when she woke up. The surroundings look unfamiliar to her and she was in someone else's bed. Her eyes skimmed around the room and landed on someone's familiar back sitting on a chair and facing the other way.

"Good morning," Oshitari greeted her when he noticed her awake. He closed the screen to his computer and swiveled around in his chair to face her.

Izumu blinked and sleepily rubbed her eyes. "Oshitari-san, where am I?"

"At my house," he informed her and walked over to the bed, sitting beside her.

"Eh? Why? Weren't we going shopping?" she asked, alarmed.

"Yes, but you fell asleep," he said. "It's almost ten now. It's too late to go shopping.

"Eh!?" she cried out and threw the covers aside, reaching across Oshitari to snatch the clock beside the bed. It's really nine-past. "What about the presents?"

"Gakuto can live without them for one year," he said. "If you're still tired go back to sleep."

"I am no longer tired, my head is just aching now," she said.

"It's your fault for staying out in the rain for so long," Oshitari reprimanded her, "And anyway, I called your house. Your sister picked up."

"Oh? What did she say?" she said and remembering the list of questions she was supposed to ask Izumi. She reaches into her skirt pocket and took out the wet piece of paper, thoroughly soaked and on the brink of dispersing into the air. She shoved it back in.

"Nothing. Just that you should be more careful," he said and offered her a cup of hot chocolate that has been sitting in the room waiting for her to wake up. She took a sip to clear her head. "Take off your clothes."

"W-what!?" she said and almost spit the drink out. Instead, she gulped it down in one go and felt her throat burn afterwards. "Hot! Hot!"

Oshitari shook his head and handed her another cup, this time filled with mineral water. She drank it all down and placed the cup on the bedside table. Oshitari threw some of his clothes at her.

"Change into those and I'll get your uniform cleaned for school tomorrow."

Izumu grabbed the clothes off her head. It was Oshitari's shirt and shorts with adjustable ropes around the waist.

"I chose the smallest size that I have," he informed her. She frowned at them. They were definitely way too big for her. Why must he be so tall anyway? Without another word, he left her alone in the room to change.

* * *

Keigo could not believe what he had just heard. "So you are saying they went to Oshitari's place?" he asked again just to make sure although he believed that the moment one of his chauffeurs tell him he drove them to Oshitari's place.

Normally, Keigo wouldn't be so worried about Izumu spending the night at Oshitari's. He trusted the tensai after all because he knew the tensai wouldn't let any sort of harm come to Izumu. But that's also where his worry lies. He wasn't stupid. He can tell Oshitari liked the girl and the only reason he hasn't made a move yet was because of Keigo himself. But that's only a matter of time. Sooner or later, something is going to happen between the two of them, which Keigo can only hope in vain that it wasn't romance.

He looked at the chauffeur irritably and dismissed him. It wasn't his fault anyway. He stood up from his chair and walked out of his study. He went back to his room and fetches one of his mobile phone collection and dialed Oshitari.

"Hello?" He said after the other side was picked up after several beeps.

* * *

Shoot. I wasn't thinking when I picked up the phone. It was ringing and I thought it was mine, so I just picked it up without even glancing at it. I heard Keigo-kun speak at the other end and almost jumped out of my skin. I pulled the phone away from my ear and stared at it. It wasn't mine. It was Oshitari-san's.

"Hello? Oshitari, are you there?"

I panicked. Maybe I should just hang up, but how would that make Oshitari-san look like? I steeled my guts and started speaking, determined to let him know I will pass the phone to Oshitari instead of just hanging up like an idiot.

"Atobe-san? Oshitari-san isn't here at the moment. Please wait, I'll pass it to him."

* * *

Keigo almost dropped the phone when he heard Izumu.

"Izumu?" he quickly said, hoping she wouldn't pass it to Oshitari yet. He wanted to talk to her for a longer time. He needed to hear her voice.

"What is it?" she asked. Atobe took a deep breath. It's now or never.

"Sorry," he said. "I really mean it this time. For everything. I am sorry, I am sorry."

He can hear a long pause at the other side. Every second the clock ticks, his breathing hitched harder and harder until he can barely feel anything anymore. The world felt like it was weighing on his shoulder, shutting his eyes tight as he longed to hear that voice on the other side. He can hear rustling and things moving on the other side.

"Atobe? What did you want?"

Keigo's eyes shot open. It was Oshitari's voice. Did Izumu really plan to leave his apology hanging just like that without giving him an appropriate answer?

"Ahn? Oshitari?" Somehow he miraculously manages to keep his voice steady. But if he didn't, he wouldn't be Atobe Keigo now would he?

"Yes, what did you want, Atobe?"

Atobe stayed quiet for awhile before changing his mind. "Nothing. Take good care of Izumu."

"You don't have to tell me that. I know."

"That's all," he said and hung up. Oshitari would know what to do.

* * *

That's it for this week :D

Hopefully I can continue updating in a shorter span of time, but I am planning to write another series simultaneously, so watch out for that too ^^

"No one can predict the future, so it's pointless to fear the unknown." - Asakura Yoh (Shaman King)

~tsuki


	6. Chapter 6

miki725: Thanks for the review ^^ LOL, I know right… me too orz I think I am a masochist at heart D:

Fallen-Autumn-Leaves: Thank you :D Your review made my depressing day SO MUCH better XD

Tora: Lol, too lazy XD so now it's just the quote :D

Sorry for the late update… I have to wait till I get pretty depressed before being able to write this chapter and now that I am, I will quickly finish the depressing parts before my mood lifted :D

**Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer Applies**

~tsuki

* * *

"Ne, Oshitari-san, where are you going to sleep tonight?" I asked him while I was lying around in his bed. He has loads of pillows for some reason. At least it keeps me comfortable and warm. He was still busy with something on his computer, so he was still in the room. He swiveled himself in his chair again to face me.

"One of the guest rooms," he said. I frowned and sat up, hugging propping my head on one of those huge pillows he owns.

"I don't feel comfortable with you doing that though. I still don't see why you won't let me sleep in the guest room instead."

"How can I make you sleep in the guest room?" he said and turned back to his computer. What was so important that he was on it all night? I crawled my way across the bed towards him and quietly walked behind him, bending down to look past his shoulders. He was reading an e-book on his pdf software. Tch, how boring.

"What are you reading?" I asked. He jumped, startled before turning his head.

"Since when did you get here?" he asked and pushed his glasses. I stood up straight and shrugged, waiting for him to answer.

"It's Forbidden, but Tabitha Suzuma."

"Oh? What is it about? Sounds sort of cool."

"It's about this set of siblings who had an alcoholic mother. That's why they are really close and eventually fell in love with each other," he patiently explained.

"Oh, it's just one of your romance crap again isn't it?" She said, feeling a bit disgusted at the plot. She wasn't a hater of anything, but still… incest? Really?

"Romance cr-! Izumu-chan! Do you know what the authors are trying to get through to the readers when they're writing the plot? It's a very deep and very emotional passion that everyone should know the basic of. Romance novels are not like any other novels out there. The heart of a romantic is just too-,"

"Okay, okay… Stop! Stop! I am sorry, it just doesn't seem that interesting to me." I rolled my eyes and threw myself on the bed again. "Ne, Oshitari-san?"

"Hm?"

"What did Atobe-san talked about with you?" I was curious. I know I shouldn't be, but I can't help and wonder. I didn't have the courage to reply and forgive him for everything yet.

"Do you wanna know?" he teased and I could hear the chair swivel again. I turned around and propped my head on a couple of pillow to face him.

"Just tell me," I demanded. He leaned back on his chair and crossed his arms, before leaning forward and got up, walking over to the bed. The bed creaked under his weight as he sat on it. I turned to my side to face him once again. "Well?"

"Izumu, tell me honestly. Do you really not feel a thing for Atobe?"

"That wasn't what I asked," I scowled.

"Tell me first, and then I will tell you."

"Fine… Hmm… How do I say this?" she said, she was reluctant to share her feelings, but then again, this will be the first time she admits to anything that has to do with Atobe Keigo. "I know I shouldn't. I know I should hate him for what he does, and it is true that I haven't forgiven him yet for what happened, but… for some reason, I still miss him."

"We all know that," he said and rolled his eyes. "It's obvious."

I hit him on the arm, "Hey, it was hard for me to admit that, okay?"

"Sorry, but it was really obvious that you miss him."

"Really? Do you think he knows that?" I asked, worried.

He shrugged, "I don't know what he thinks."

"Hmm… Sometimes I want him back in my life, but I am too afraid that history will repeat itself. When I saw Izumi, the first thing that I thought was that, maybe I made a mistake. I had the past two years to enjoy life with him without Izumi and I denied that. I rejected him and told him I hated him. Now that Izumi is back, maybe he will finally stop chasing after me and spend more time with her instead," I explained, my heart sinking as the realization hits me. I didn't want to admit I was disappointed. Maybe I enjoyed all the attention he gave me since I received so few from him in the past. It was nice while it lasted. Now maybe I had to let go of that feeling.

Oshitari-san leaned closer to me and brushed one of his fingers on my cheek. I didn't realize they were wet. Since when did I start crying? Now that I realized I was crying, it wouldn't stop. I wiped away tear after tear in the vain attempt of making it stop.

For the second time that day, I cried in his arms, and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

_"Look at her, that's the girl."_

_ "What's so special about her?"_

_ "She doesn't deserve all the attention."_

_ Izumu walked down the hallway, feeling something heavy pressed against her chest, trying desperately and in vain to shut out the people pointing at her. A whole week has passed since she had told Keigo she hated him._

_ "What does Atobe-sama sees in her?"_

_ "Is she really the girl Atobe-sama is after?"_

_ Izumu wanted to yell at them to shut up, Atobe again. Atobe again. Everything is about him isn't it? She is worthless without him, and she is worthless with him._

_ The tears were threatening to surface and spill and she hurried her steps, wishing the whispers will go away. She was so sick of everything that has to do with Atobe Keigo. Her whole life turned 180 degrees when he came back into her life._

_ She was stopped by three girls in the middle of the hallway._

_ "Ishiki Izumu," the middle one said. She seemed to be the leader, because hey! She was standing in the middle and slightly more forward than the other two. Izumu glanced at the other students around her. All of them were laughing at her pathetic state and happy to see her being confronted and mocked._

_ "Yes?" Izumu asked voice timid and shaking. She hated how she sounded. It makes her seem weaker than she really is and it seems to boost the confidence of the people around who were mocking her. Then with a sudden splash, she felt ice cold water envelop her from head to toe. She blinked in surprise and wiped some off her face._

_ "What a fitting sight for someone like you," the girls scoffed at her and walked past her. She can hear people around her laughing. Would it be bad if she cried in front of everybody now? Because the tears are so close to spilling._

_ A hand closed her eyes and a strong arm encircled her waist, hugging her from the back. "Feel free to cry, I am here," he whispered into her ear._

_ "Oshitari-san…" she sobbed and turned around, hugging him. She's wetting him too and she knows it, but she couldn't stop herself. He felt so warm and she was so cold._

_ "What happened here?" someone demanded and she just had to peek over Oshitari to see who was asking. Atobe Keigo. That's right. He's the reason why all this happened in the first place anyway. She sent a glare towards his direction. "Izumu, what happened to you!?" He panicked and rushed over to Oshitari and Izumu._

_ "THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT! LEAVE ME ALONE!" she yelled and ran away. Atobe was rooted on the spot, trying to figure out what just happened. He was about to go after her, but Oshitari was one step faster._

_ "Wait!" Oshitari yelled at Izumu to stop. He pulled on her wrist and made her stop._

_ "I hate you, Atobe Keigo…" she sobbed out and sunk to the floor, not caring anymore who was watching or if she's going to catch a cold in the chilly spring air._

* * *

I woke up sweating and panting. That was a dream I would rather forget, but of course, every detail was etched clearly in my brain. After all, it's a real memory that found its way into my sleep. What was I thinking telling Oshitari-san I missed Atobe Keigo. He brings me nothing but misery and mockery. How could I miss him?

I rolled to my side and came face to face with Oshitari-san's sleeping face. For some reason, his body was really close to mine and I could feel the warmth emanating from his body. I like how he is so warm and how he can dispel all the bad memories of Keigo-kun in me. I looked down at my hand and noticed my fingers entwined with his and it felt good. I smiled and held on tighter, not wishing for it to end.

I never saw him this close up, so it was really hard not to notice how nice Oshitari-san's jaw line is. I lifted my free hand and trailed his face slowly. His skin was smooth and my fingertips were tingling where I touched him.

"Nnnnggg….." I quickly pulled my hand away from his way and pretended to still be asleep. He was shuffling beside me and then everything went still again. I opened one eye to see that he only moved from his side to his back and sighed in relief. I edged closer to him, and tried going back to sleep for the third time that day, feeling more at ease than ever.

* * *

Oshitari reached out for the alarm clock in his bedside table at his half-asleep state. It was six in the morning. He rolled around in bed and felt a body beside his. His eyes quickly fluttered open and he was almost surprised to see Izumu there.

Almost.

He remembered that the night before, after Izumu had cried herself to sleep again, she had refused to let go of him and he was forced to wait until she is willing to let go of her hand, but ended up sleeping instead. He groped for the unnecessary-but-it-makes-him-cooler-so-he's-gonna-wear-it-anyway glasses on his overcrowded bedside table and put it on before turning back to Izumu.

He knew he was infatuated with her the moment he met her three years ago, but never expected the feelings to overflow like this. He knew this was wrong. That she belonged to Atobe and that her heart belonged to Atobe too no matter how much she denies it. That's why he made it a point never to let her know of how he feels. Because no matter how much he loves her, Atobe was his friend, captain, teammate, and comrade and there are certain lines that were never meant to be crossed.

He knew it was selfish of him to think that he was the better choice for her. That he deserved her more than Atobe ever would. That she will be much happier with him than with Atobe. How many times had that been proven anyway? She was always crying and is drowned in misery because of him, but Oshitari was always the one there to pick her back up and both he and Atobe knew that.

Heck, he was even sure Atobe knew how he felt towards her. But still, Atobe still entrusted her to him and believed that he will guarantee that no harm will come to Izumu.

That why, for him, he decided to label himself as Atobe's so called "spy" as to remind him of his position and role at all times as not to do something inappropriate. But at time like this, when she was so close, so calm, so peaceful, so defenseless and so within his reach, it was getting pretty hard to control himself from just claiming her as his once and for all.

"Izumu…" he whispered her name, full of love and affection. "Izumu… I love you…"

He extended a hand towards her and gently touched her soft dark blue hair that was so close to his colour of hair too. He was glad they shared that similarity. In a world where they are so different to each other, he was glad that they still shared a trait no matter how petty it was as proof of their bond to each other.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead, lingering just a bit too long, and gripping her hand harder in his.

"I wish you could be mine."

* * *

Let's all hope there will be a new twist at the next chapter. Ufufufufufu '3'

"That moment when you don't have anything left is the moment when you can be free and start afresh." – Jinpachi (Brave 10)

~tsuki


	7. Chapter 7

Tora: Nyawww…. A jealous Atobe-sama XD isn't that cute~~~?

Thank you everyone who reviewed ^^ You guys just re-lighted my motivation lol :D

And sorry for taking so long /sob I would've actually uploaded this faster if FFn had let me logged in due to my slow internet D:

**Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer Applies**

k~tsuki

* * *

"Happy birthday, Mukahi-kun!" Izumu yelled the moment she notices Gakuto at the school gates. She ran towards him and attacked him with hugs that he tried to fend off without much success.

"Thank you, Ishiki! Now get off! Hey…" he trailed off and eyed Yuushi who was walking behind her and coming towards them.

"Happy birthday, Gakuto," Yuushi said and Gakuto nodded at him.

"Thanks," he said with a grin. "Where are my presents?"

"Aren't my hugs enough?" Izumu asked, tilting her head to the side in an attempt to act cute and innocent.

"What makes you think so?" Gakuto shot back, sticking his tongue out at him. Yuushi chuckled.

"Sorry, Gakuto… For this year's present can you wait?"

"But birthday presents not given on their birthdays are meaningless!" he whined.

"I am sorry, but things came up yesterday. Will you please wait?" Yuushi asked with a sigh.

Gakuto reluctantly nodded his head. "Okay… But you promised!"

"Yes, I will not disappoint you," Yuushi assured him and Gakuto gave up a small smile.

* * *

"And you said there's nothing going on between you and Mukahi-kun," I said while we walked to our respective classes, once we're out of Mukahi-kun's ear shot.

"There's nothing," Yuushi said with a chuckle, but I wasn't entirely convinced, especially after the exchange earlier. "You doubt me aren't you?"

"No…" I lied and waved to him. "My class is this way, bye…"

"Bye," he said and I turned around and entered Class 3-C.

"Shishido-san! Good morning!" I chirped, seeing him sleeping on his desk and ruffled his already messy hair. Since he cut his hair, he hadn't been taking good care of it.

"Morning," he said and yawned looking up at me. "Where's your sister?"

"I didn't come with her this morning, I spent the night at Oshitari-san's," I said. He looked surprise.

"You did? Erm…. Did A-… ah… never mind," he said and waved it off.

"What did you want to say?" I asked, confused when he cut off his sentence.

"Nothing," he said and I tilted my head, confused.

"Okay then…" I sat down in my seat and heard the classroom door opened. I looked up and saw my sister. She walked my way.

"Good morning, Izumu. How was your day?"

"Um… Fine…?" I said, not feeling too sure of what she meant. She nodded and went to sit beside a sleeping Jirou. She started shaking him awake and he stared at her with blank eyes before going back to sleep, facing away from her.

"Is it just me or those two seems like there's something going on between them?" Shishido-san asked and I almost jumped out of my skin, turning back to face him. I contemplated what he just said and frowned. Not possible. After all, I am pretty sure the person Izumi likes is…

No. I shook my head and earned a weird stare from Shishido-san. I will not let myself think about it. The relationship between those two is really not my business. Not anymore. I made sure to convince that to myself when I flew to Japan so many years ago without telling Keigo-kun.

"Well, something might or might not be going on with those two. How is it my business?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"Well, you're her sister."

_You're her sister_. What a convenient excuse to care.

"It's still none of my business," I told him and looked forward when the bell rang for homeroom. Shishido-san sensed my hostility towards my sister, and he decided not to probe anymore. Good for him. Also good for me too, because I REALLY don't care anymore.

* * *

"It's not every day you asked me to skip out of class," Yuushi commented as he went to meet Keigo in his Student Council office. "What is so important that it calls for this rare occurrence?"

Keigo sighed and got up from his chair, walking towards Yuushi.

"Was it true that Izumu spent the night at your house?" he asked, not bothering to beat around the bush. Yuushi felt his eyebrows shot up.

"Where did you learn that?" he asked.

"I have my ways," Keigo replied, not backing down. Yuushi sighed. There's no way he can talk himself out of this one. When it comes to Izumu, Keigo was super persistent.

"Yes, she did," he replied. Keigo stiffened considerably and Yuushi can see that. "She fell asleep on the car ride home and in no state to go back home. So I brought her home with me."

"What do you mean she's in no state to go home, ahn?" Keigo asked, skeptical.

"Well, pardon my intrusion on your life and your past, Atobe, but even I who wasn't close to them know there's something going on between the Ishiki sisters. Don't tell me you did not notice that?" he asked. Keigo looked confused.

Maybe it's true that Izumu doesn't really like her sister, but he never really wondered how the relationship between actually fared and what Yuushi said just sparked his curiousity. But his pride won't let him ask.

"Oh, of course I knew," he said with a scoff. "But let us come to the important part of the conversation. Oshitari, I want to withdraw from taking care of Izumu."

Yuushi was shocked for awhile, but he was the poker-faced fighter after all and was a professional when it comes to masking emotions. "Why? Are you letting your jealousy overpower your decisions? It's so not like you, Atobe."

"What jealousy are you speaking about?" he asked, challenging Yuushi.

Yuushi might lose a friend over this, but he has to make a decision sooner or later anyway. His love or his friend? And right now, the correct choice is pretty obvious. He was a romanticist after all, he survives on romance. "That Izumu spent the night over at my place."

"Why should I be jealous of that? She used to spend nights at my place all the time," he said, not willing to back down. He felt the need to win this argument.

"But that was then, this is now. And you did not sleep holding hands with her, did you?" Yuushi said, a tone of smugness creeping into his voice, although he knew how childish his argument sounded. This is bad, he's losing his poker-face façade and he is falling prey to his own feelings about to burst out of his chest, but he can't really help it.

Keigo looked like he has nothing else to say. Yuushi turned around and promptly walk out of the door, smirking to himself as he walked back to his classroom. As he passed by 3-C, he can't help but smile as he saw Izumu biting on the end of her pencil as she tried to solve a question.

* * *

"Izumi!" I banged my hands on her desk. Jirou woke up with a start and rubbed his eyes.

"W-what?" he asked and yawned, then turned around and goes back to sleep.

Izumi looked at me with her usual poker face. "Yes, Izumu?"

I pulled at her hand and dragged her with me out of class, and onto an empty and unused classroom in the old building where I am sure we could get some private time among the 1500 students of Hyotei Gakuen.

"What are you doing here actually, onee-san?" I let go of her hand and turned around to ask her. She tilted her head.

"To see you and Keigo-kun obviously," she said.

"And both kaa-san and Daddy are fine with that?"

"Of course, Daddy and I even had a hearty dinner last night to welcome me home. You were meant to join, but that Oshitari person called home and said you were spending the night at his place. Ah, by the way. Speaking of him, I advise you to stay away from him."

"Why?" I asked, confused. Where did the sudden resentment towards Oshitari-san came from?

"He's not good for you," she said. Then the bell rang and leaving me full of questions, she walked out of the classroom. "Listen to my advice. I know what I am saying."

I stood there for a full minute before snapping back into focus and walk back to my class.

* * *

"Ah, today was so tiring," I complained and stretched in my seat and rolled my shoulders trying to loosen the knot that's been building up. Shishido-san did not reply as usual, so I turned around to look at him. He was half-asleep on his desk. I banged my hand on the table in front of him. "SHISHIDO-SAN!"

He jumped up, startled, but was fully awake.

"Is it time to go home?" he yawned. It was raining again outside. It's that time of the year after all.

"No, we're going to celebrate Mukahi-kun's birthday in the clubroom," I said and stood up, pulling at his arm. "Let's go!"

He yawned again, but got up anyway. I shook Jirou awake and told him about the party and he quickly went into 'active mode'.

"Izumi! Izumi! You're coming too right?"

"Well, Keigo-kun asked me to, but…" Izumi trailed off and looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Yay, then let's go," Jirou said and held Izumi's hand, the latter who only shrugged and followed us. Shishido nudged me and I turned to look at him with a confused face.

"What?"

He pointed to Izumi's and Jirou's direction that were walking a few paces in front of us, still locking hands.

"What am I suppose to see?" I whispered back to him. He rolled his eyes as if to tell me I am dense and something like that coming from him sounds, who might as well be called the King of Dense of Hyotei, sounds like an insult.

"Are you really so stupid?" he whispered back as we walked down the stairs. I shot him a scowl. He rolled his eyes. "Sorry I asked, I mean you can't even tell that Oshitari-,"

"Shishido-san!"

We both turned our heads to see Ootori-kun. "Ootori-kun!"

"Choutaro! What are you doing here?" Shishido-san asked.

"We're all going the same way anyway," he said. "Good to see you again, Ishiki-senpai!"

"You too," I said to him and quickly turn back to Shishido-san. "What were you saying about Oshitari-san?"

Shishido-san looked uncomfortable and he gulped. Ootori-kun looked back and forth between the two us, and then he looked like he realized something.

"Shishido-san! Did you..!?"

"No! I almost did! But I didn't thanks to you interrupting me!"

"What are the two of you talking about?" I asked, confused.

"Shishido-san! Watch what you say next time," Ootori-kun said with a frown. Why are they talking about this so openly in front of me?

"What is it? What is it? What about Oshitari-san?"

"What about me?"

"Oshitari-san!" I said and ran back up the stairs towards him. "They won't tell me!"

"What were you going to tell her?"

Shishido-san quickly shook his head. "Nothing, see ya all over there," he said and dashed away with Ootori-kun following closely behind, leaving me and Oshitari-san all alone. I looked at him and shrugged.

"Shall we go?"

He nodded.

* * *

"Here, since you're both the last ones to arrive, you have to go run some errands," Shishido-san said and handed Oshitari-san and I a piece of paper. Oshitari-san took it and ran over the list. "It's the batsu game for being the last. Hurry back before Gakuto comes. We don't know how much longer Hiyoshi can keep him distracted, so don't waste time."

He disappeared back into the clubroom and we both stood outside. "What errands are we supposed to run?"

He folded the piece of paper and pocketed it. "Just to get some things from the storage room. I can do it by myself. Just stay here."

"I'll go with you," I say and followed after him. We walked over to the storage room behind the school where they kept almost everything in there. He switched on the lights, but it was still dim and dark inside.

"Find candles and some party decorations," he said and disappeared into a corner. I walked toward the other side of the storage room and move around some boxes. Candles… candles…

"Oshitari-san… nee… Oshitari-san?"

"Hm?" his voice drifted back towards me through the dark. I could not see him through the dimness.

"How are the boxes sorts in here?"

"I am not sure. Alphabetical?"

I looked at the box I was holding. It was labeled 'Unused uniform'. I pushed it back into the rack and walked over towards Oshitari-san.

"Oshitari-san? What are you looking at?" I peeked over him.

"Old library books," he said and pointed to the label before placing the box back into its rack. O is close to P, so I skimmed the rack beside it. "Izumu, why do you call me 'Oshitari-san'?"

"Eh?" the question was so sudden it took me off guard. "Because it's polite…?"

"Try calling me by my name," he said. I stood up straight and turn around and almost screamed when I saw how close he was to me. When did he get so close, and why is he leaning down on me like that? I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"W-what for?" I choke out.

"I want to hear you say it," he whispers and I can feel his fingers twirling my hair.

"O-Oshitari-san?"

"No, 'Yuushi'… Say it."

"I can't," I said and feel the heat invading my cheeks.

"Why not?"

"It's so embarrassing," I pouted and looked away.

"Just try it," he persisted and I just have to relent.

"Y-Yuu.. Yuu… Yuu… Yuu… Ohitari-san," I stuttered.

"Try again," he said. I breathed in.

"Y-Yuu… Yuu… Yuu… Yuushi!" I said in one breath and turned around so I won't have to see him.

"Good girl. Say it again."

"Don't make me," I whine. He smirked, but it only lasted for a fraction of a second that I wasn't entirely sure that he actually did.

He stood back up moving around me to pick up a box like I didn't just humiliate myself. "I found what we're looking for. Let's go back before they start sending a search party."

Still feeling the heat on my face, I nodded and walked after him.

* * *

Choutaro handed the last piece of cake to Izumu. She took it and mumbled a thank you before running back to Yuushi's side. Choutaro eyed them as they stood closer to each other than usual, especially on Yuushi's part.

"Ootori? Is it all finish? Go clear it away."

Choutaro jumped in his spot. Standing next to him was his captain, speaking to him. He blanked out for a moment before snapping back to focus.

"Oh, uh… yeah…" he said and carries the box away from the table, sending a quick hurried glance at Yuushi and Izumu. He shrugged and walked away. Keigo caught Choutaro's eyes wandering and he instinctively followed. His tightened his jaw and almost break the fork he was holding in one hand. He set his empty plate down on the nearest table and meant to walk over there when a hand on his forearm stopped him.

"Keigo-kun, don't do something you'll regret," Izumi told him. "Calm down first."

Keigo took a deep breath and Izumi directed him away from the scene.

Izumu turned around right at that time to see Keigo walking away with Izumi. She tried her best to keep her face straight.

"Izumu?" Izumu snapped up towards Yuushi.

"Y-yes?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, never felt better," she lied to her teeth. "Let's go elsewhere, Yuushi!"

Yuushi's eyes widened, but he let a small smile play on his lips.

"Where do you want to go?"

* * *

"In this life, you only need three things to survive: Conceit, hard work and good luck." - Mashiro Nobuhiro (Bakuman)

k~tsuki


	8. Chapter 8

Tbh, I never really know what to put in the header A/N except the disclaimers lmao.

Oh and by the way, if some of you might be interested, I just created a blogspot where I post my stories up thanks to my friend suggesting I do so. Most of my fanfics are posted here, but some are there plus some original stories :D the address is _thedumbwordprocessor. _Some of the originals were written 1000000 years ago… so… yeah…

**Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer Applies**

「ｋ～月」

Why did my heart have to waver? It's impossible. I would never waver. Izumu, you made a resolution, remember? Atobe Keigo is out of your life now. You didn't want him to come back and now he never will.

"Izumu-chan?" My head whipped around to face Yuushi who was walking a little bit behind me.

"Yes?"

He merely smiled at me and picked up his pace. I can tell he knows how I am feeling. He's that kind of guy. I am grateful he did not broach that subject with me though. Instead, he left me to my own thoughts.

I felt bad that I left Mukahi-kun's party without telling him, and brought Yuushi along with me. Even if Mukahi-kun doesn't notice me gone, he will definitely look for Yuushi sooner or later. Great, now I feel really guilty. Maybe we should get back to the party. But the thought of having to face Keigo-kun is just… stifling. No, Mukahi-kun doesn't deserve this. He needs Yuushi there at his party and I can't be selfish and monopolize him all to myself.

"Yuushi…" I said and turned to him.

"No, we are not going back," he said. "You are in no state for it. Gakuto will understand. He's a pretty understanding guy despite how he acts and looks most of the time."

"But…"

"It's okay, there are more important things to care about right now," he stopped walking, so I did too and then he turned to look at me. I tried to hold his gaze, but I faltered as I remembered the accident in the storage room.

It didn't take long for him to bring me home. Without even realizing, we were already in front of my house gates.

"Yuushi…?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you," I told him. He just nodded without saying a word and left. I watched his retreating back until he was out of sight before walking into the house. Ignoring the cries of worries from the maids and butlers, I instantly made my way into my room, locking the door behind me and opening my closet. I picked up Keigo-kun's blazer and umbrella. I've decided what to do with them. Stuffing them into a paper bag, I asked the maids where Izumi's new room was and placed the paper bag on her bed. She'll know what to do with them. Keigo-kun's name was clearly sewn into the blazer in gold thread.

Back at my room, I dug out an old and dusty box and went over to my bed and sat on it, spilling the contents of the box on the bed. I stared at them and remembered what I told Yuushi that night in his room. That I still miss him but I didn't want history to repeat itself. Maybe what I told Yuushi back then was something that I truly realized only now.

I picked up the album on the bed and flipped it open. Those were the good times when the four of us were still friends. When we still too young to understand what pain and hate are. Pages after pages are filled with memory I treasured and wished would come back. Of course that is an empty wish, but still…

I can feel tears flowing down my cheeks and I hastily wipe them away and discarded the album somewhere on the bed. There are lots of things here that concerns Keigo-kun. The torn up piece of paper I drew as a child. The letters we used to exchange even though we live next to each other. The uncategorized musty old photos that I never find time to put into the album.

I stuffed everything back into the box and walked to the backyard. It didn't matter if the tears are already flowing uncontrollably. I have to put an end to this. I don't want to be tied to the past and be hurt anymore. Locating the incinerator wasn't hard. Having to throw the box into it was hard. The heat of the flames licks against my face and I can feel my tears drying.

This is it. Closing my eyes and taking a deep breath, I dumped everything into the waiting fire and ran, not even looking back to see if the flames successfully engulf the box and turn my memories into nothing more than charred remains.

"I can't believe it's raining again," Izumi sighed as she wiped the raindrops off her face with the sleeve of her school blazer. Keigo quickly shut the car door behind him and leaned back against the leather seat, not saying a word even when Izumi complain non-stop about the continuous rain.

"I thought moving here would mean that I am finally able to escape the rain in England, but even here…" Izumi stopped when she realized Keigo wasn't paying attention anymore and only watched the raindrops fell against the window and roll away with a blank look.

"Keigo-kun… Are you okay?"

Keigo blinked at her and nodded before going back to staring what is outside the window. Izumi sighed again and wrapped her hand around Keigo's, trying to let him know that she is there. Keigo only held on tighter, not saying a word.

Keigo never felt so lonely before. Well, he had once when he knew that Izumu had left him without telling him all those years ago. But that was it. He didn't know why he felt like a teenage girl with unbalanced hormones right now. He needed to calm down. The great Atobe Keigo never panics or gets flustered by anything.

That thought helped him cool his head as he paced around his bedroom. There was no reason for him to be overly worried about Izumu and Yuushi. It's true that he now knew that Yuushi had feelings for Izumu, but for years, Yuushi never acted on them. There was no reason why he should start now.

And Keigo was pretty confident that Izumu didn't feel the same way towards Yuushi. Even though she said she hated him, Keigo still refused to fully believe in that. He knew that in the end, Izumu will end up being his again.

He was also pretty confident of that.

I can feel the awkwardness in the air as Izumi cut her own piece of steak from her plate across from me. Daddy looked happy beside me as he downed his own glass of wine. But no one had said a thing. I poked at a broccoli and played with it.

"How was your day?" Daddy asked Izumi after he finished wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"Splendid," Izumi said and Daddy nodded at her encouragingly. "I love it here in Tokyo. And I get to see Keigo-kun again."

"At least someone's happy about seeing him again," I muttered under my breath.

"What was that, Izumu?" Izumi asked me and I quickly shook my head.

"I said I am glad you are enjoying yourself," I lied and went back to poking a carrot.

"Don't play with your food," Daddy reprimanded me and I shove the carrot into my mouth.

"I am done. Thank you for the meal," I said and pushed myself off the chair and walked away despite Daddy's calls. I locked myself in my room with a book and ignored the maids who greeted me. A few minutes later, someone knocked on the door.

"Go away," I said.

"Izumu, it's me."

"Onee-san?" I asked and went to open the door for her. "What do you want?"

"May I come in?"

"If you're going to talk about Keigo-kun, you can leave now," I said, not batting an eyelid.

"It's not about him," she said and pushed past me and into the room much to my annoyance.

"Nee, when are you going to call him 'Kei-chan' again?" Izumi said and sat on my bed.

"Unless you didn't notice he didn't like being called that," I replied and closed the door, settling on sitting on the chair away from her.

"Hmm…"

"I thought you said we're not talking about him?"

"Ah, that's right!"

"So…?"

Izumi bit her bottom lip and actually looked nervous as she approached me and grab my shoulders. I raised an eyebrow carefully at her.

"I wanted to ask about… Shishido-kun."

I can feel my eyes going wide in surprise. Did Izumi just said what she just said?

"I heard that since you sat in front of him in class that you must be close to him and all that. Do you think you can help me?"

"Help you with what..?" I asked. It was pretty obvious, but I still wanted to make sure that this is actually happening and not some stupid illusion.

A small blush spreads throughout Izumi's face. "You know with what," she said.

I frowned and thought back to what Shishido had said earlier about how Izumi and Jirou seemed to be on close terms with one another. What is with this sudden plot twist?

I decided to ask her anyway, "Neesan… What do you think of Jirou-kun?"

"Well… He is nice," she said briefly, "But our current topic is Shishido-kun, isn't it?"

"Right…"

"Can you give me his phone number?"

"Can I ask him about it first?"

She frowned and stared at me. I knew I had no other choice. I took out my phone and gave her my contacts list.


End file.
